1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a mount for a vibration damper.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,089, which defines the state of the art, describes a mount for a vibration damper comprising at least one anti-twist surface, which is in working connection with an opposing surface on the vehicle side at least during the course of the installation of the vibration damper in a receiving opening in the vehicle, where the minimum of one anti-twist surface and the opposing surface align connecting means on the mount side rotationally with connecting means on the vehicle side, where the mount has a bearing cap with the minimum of one anti-twist surface configured to prevent relative rotation of the vibration damper and the bearing cap, and where the bearing cap is in working, torque-transmitting connection with the overall mount.
The great advantage of a bearing cap of this type is that the vibration damper can be introduced into the installation site with considerable accuracy in terms of its orientation in the circumferential direction when it is being installed. The bearing cap takes over positioning the vibration damper exactly in accordance with the desired position. The advantage of the cap is even more evident when repairs must be made in a garage. No assembly robots are available here; instead, the mechanic must find the correct position based on his experience.
If there is enough room available in the vehicle, the installation aid can also be used as a cover for the piston rod.
When the vibration damper is introduced by the installer or by a device into the wheel housing, the fastening screws must be installed immediately between the mount and the vehicle body. During the assembly of the vehicle, the problem occurs that the vibration damper must be introduced upward from the bottom of the vehicle, but at the same time the installer must install the fastening means, usually threaded nuts, from above. This sequence of operations may not translate into an efficient process.
In cases where the vibration damper must be installed by hand as part of a repair assignment, it is necessary under certain conditions for the installer to introduce the vibration damper into the wheel housing and to hold it there, while a second installer then installs the fastening means.
The object of the present invention is to realize a mount for a vibration damper which minimizes the problem of the installation work known from the state of the art.